


His Watchtower

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Missing scene from Bizzaro</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Bizzaro

Missing scene from Bizzaro

His Watchtower

He held the paper in his hand looking at it as if it were about to burn a hole in them. The words were in black, standing out from the whiteness of the page but his brain refused to acknowledge what they were. It fluttered from his hand but didn't have time to hit the floor.

It didn't have time to hit the floor as it was snatched in mid air by a figure that had appeared as if from nowhere. "Bossman," the voice was younger than his own but one that suddenly took on the edge that his own would have had, if only he could have found it. "Licious," the other one managed before the paper finished its journey to the floor.

Oliver hadn't even had time to move, his mind still processing what he had found out when Bart returned. He had a burrito in one hand and a huge grin on his face. "She's still a hot mamcita," he managed between bites which caused Oliver to look at him as if he had gone mad. "Bart, she's..." he paused to try again. "No way boss I saw her, walking, talking, looking fine." And then the food was gone with Bart looking for all the world like he'd not just told Oliver someone he cared about who he was certain was dead wasn't. "You're sure?"

Bart nodded, "camera," he handed over his cell to his friend waiting the few minutes it took him to return. "Here, breathing, walking, talking Chloelicious." Oliver looked at the footage Bart had managed to get without being seen. He was right, she was alive. It felt as if a knot had been removed from his insides. There were questions, lots of them but he couldn't ask her, not without tipping her off that he was keeping tabs on his Watchtower. But she was alive, that was what mattered. His Watchtower was alive.


End file.
